


The D Club

by Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: i wrote this after binge-watching game grumps, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: Kaito, Gakupo, Yuma, and Kiyoteru decide to create their own club. What happens when Kaito starts to get a little nervous? ;) ;) (reupload)





	The D Club

"O-oh my god." Kaito stared down at what lay before him, then back up again at Gakupo, who was smirking at him playfully. "Th-that looks a little too big...are you sure it'll fit right?"

The purple-haired man winked at him. "Oh, I'm sure it'll fit just fine, darling. What do you two think?" He glanced over at the other men in the room, who went over to take a look.

"Hmm...yeah, I think it'll fit." Yuma said nonchalantly before going back to sifting through the box that he had brought with them. It contained items that were to be used for the first meeting of their "club."

"Looks fine to me!" Kiyoteru piped up with a smile, giving Kaito a look of excitement. "But if it doesn't, can I try instead? It looks like fun!"

Kaito blushed heavily, but Gakupo gave the teacher a friendly nod. "Why, of course, Teru. We can all share, after all."

The teacher gave him a grateful look before going over to Yuma to continue looking through the box. Kaito fingered his scarf anxiously, avoiding eye contact with everybody in the room. Gakupo raised his eyebrows in concern.

"Are you okay, sweetie? You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to. We won't hold anything against you if you do."

Kaito laughed halfheartedly. "No, no, it's not that I don't want to do it. Believe me, I really do! It's just...this is my first time ever doing something like this, and I never really expected to be doing it with three other guys."

Gakupo gave him a warm grin and put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, don't fret, darling. It's my first time, too."

The man in the scarf gave him a somewhat skeptical expression. "It is?!"

"Why, of course! Though I have considered it. Multiple times."

"It's my first time, too!" Kiyoteru interjected, still smiling despite the awkwardness in the air. "But I can't wait to try it! I've always wondered what it was like."

"I've done it before." Yuma spoke up casually, not even looking up from the box he was sifting through. Everyone whipped their heads towards him in awe. "It's pretty nice, actually."

Teru clapped his hands together excitedly. "Ooh, can you show me how to do it properly, then? I may be a teacher, but that doesn't mean I can't learn new things!"

Yuma smiled at him and gave him a thumbs-up. "Sure thing, man. That's the whole point of this club."

Gakupo returned his gaze to Kaito, who seemed much more comfortable than he was before. "There. See, dearie? You're not alone, and Yuma is perfectly willing to help you out if you need assistance. Does that make you feel better?"

The blue-haired man's expression turned into one of confidence, and he nodded firmly towards his friend. "Yeah, I think you may be right! Now that I know Yuma's got my back, I feel like I can do anything!"

"That's the spirit, darling! I believe in you!" More words of encouragement came from around him, and Kaito couldn't help but feel his face light up again. This time, though, it wasn't out of embarrassment; It was out of happiness from the support that his friends were giving him. Reaching down eagerly, he wrapped his hands around the big, thick, beautiful…

Dress.

It was pink and frilly, and indeed very large, but Kaito felt more relaxed about wearing it. He did genuinely think it looked pretty, and he wanted nothing more than to put it on. He was slightly concerned over whether or not it would go with his scarf, but he didn't mind too much. He wore it all the time, regardless of how fitting (or not) it was with the outfits he wore.

"I don't care if it's too big! I'm wearing it and nobody can stop me!" Everybody cheered as he went into a separate room to try it on. Gakupo beamed fondly at him as he left.

"My, my, Yuma," he said admiringly. "Wherever did you get such lovely dresses?"

"Got 'em from my friend Gumi." the pink-haired man responded. "She said she was saving them for a certain female friend of hers, but I promised not to tell who. Luckily, she let us borrow them, as long as we promise to return them safely."

Gakupo looked down at the garment that he was wearing. It was blue, strapless, and somewhat short, not to mention rather low-cut. He imagined that if he had certain assets, they wouldn't be too covered up.

"I must say, I'm quite surprised that Gumi would own something like this! I wonder who it could be that she's trying to impress with such an outfit?"

Yuma shrugged. "Not saying anything. I'm rooting for her, though."

Gakupo looked at his reflection and twirled. "Well, alright. If you say so. What's really important right now is that I look fabulous."

"So do I, so do I!" cried Kiyoteru. Apparently, he had also gotten changed in a separate room as the other two were talking. His dress was more modest, but still made him look great. It was a bright orange that faded into yellow at the bottom, with a cute little ribbon tied around his waist.

"Lookin' good, Teru. Now, where's Kaito?" Yuma asked, adjusting his own dress. He had been wearing it before the meeting had officially started, and was only sifting through the box to help Teru look for his. It was a plain yellow, but form-fitting and short-sleeved, exposing his shoulders. The skirt was ruffled ever so slightly.

"Here I am, you guys! Sorry I took so long, heh…" Kaito stepped out of the changing room with a bashful smile, scratching the back of his head. Everyone went silent and stared at him with awe. The dress was glittery, and seemed to sparkle in the light streaming from between the blinds in the windows. The collar stood up, and the sleeves were puffy and short. The skirt was so long that it touched the floor.

After a few moments (which Kaito spent rubbing his arm nervously), the room erupted in praise, and the blue-haired man was beaming in pride as he looked at himself in a mirror.

"It looks great on you, Kaito!"

"Simply marvelous, darling!"

"Very cool, man."

It was indeed very cool. Kaito felt perfectly content as he stared at himself, a mix of satisfaction, impression, and giddiness welling up inside of him.

"So, what do you think? Do you like it?" Kiyoteru asked, popping up next to him in the mirror's reflection.

"Like it?" Kaito said, still fixated on the gorgeous garment in the image before him. "I love it!"

And thus, the first meeting of the Dress Club (or the D Club for short) was a complete success.


End file.
